Liar
by Envo
Summary: SolomonSaya. Longevity is a curse. Because for her, time does not heal all wounds when it is nonexistence.


Title- Liar

By- Envo

Disclaimer- I don't own Blood Plus.

* * *

-

Chapter 1

Liar

-

Loud, shrilling honks and soft rumbling of engines drones on as she makes her way through the heavy flow of foot traffic on the bustling streets of Okinawa city alone. A hobby perhaps, as she finds herself enjoying the solitude in a large crowd much like this one; having slipped out so often that even without asking, Hagi knew enough to allow her some time alone.

Her keen hearing picks up titters of small talks and mechanical conversations from all around her as the traffic light flashes to green. Ahead, the red, bold neon letters gleams into the night, leaving waves and clusters of people in it wake as the hand of the miniature clock shifts and points to the letter six, signaling the end of the working day.

It has already been three weeks since her thirty years of long sleep ended, yet no matter how many times she walk down the street blocks away from Omoro, the chill never fails to claim her skin at the sight before her—even if the day is as humid as it was in Vietnam under the searing sun and in the middle of a tropical rainforest during the summer.

Small department stores and boutiques are replaced with towering skyscrapers, and the scattering streetlights that luminescence the neighborhood are superseded as the flaring neon lights and letterings lighten up the entire area as if it is the middle of the day. As she looks over her shoulders, besides the array of lights, the only other distinct color she can detect is black. Those belongs to wearily faces of businessmen in black suits and ties that walks about the street with suitcase in one hand and mobile phone in another, all the while talking feverously into the small communicating device.

Thirty years has gone by, and the little quiet neighborhood she was once raised in has succumbed under the advances of technology and increasing of demands from the general public. The little park just before Omoro, the one her family spent their spare time playing ball in, is now in the process of being transform into yet another twenty-floor tall building under the name of some local company.

She is thankful of Kai's unyielding stance against the removal of the shop their father cherished, resulting in it being the only building in the area that has not gone through remodeling in the last thirty years (with the help of Joel, of course) even though nostalgia of the old, dainty neighborhood seizes her from time to time again.

The joint in her neck cracks uncomfortably as she cranks her head with unnatural speed at the flash of blond and cerulean disappearing in the corner of her eye. In the sea of grim faces and prim suits, she finds the source of the previous colors, only to have the surge of disappointment swallows her whole and her heart giving a painful thud as a long time memory flows into her mind's eye. With a heavy heart, her eyes slides off from the wondering teen who has his hair dyed and completed with artificial lenses of blue that shares much resemblance with a person she once knew. An important person.

"_I may not be Saya's chevalier by blood, but I am Saya's chevalier by will and heart."_

Long eyelashes swoop down and veils over dull maroon orbs. Everything dims and blurs around her as the image in her mind sharpens in contrast. Strands of blond curls that drapes loosely over cerulean orbs, of which holding nothing more but serenity and sincerity. Calloused hands that hold onto hers with such gentleness that sends tinkles all the way up her arm with just one touch. The curve of lips that utters the temptation of all devils combined; words that warm and melts her heart, promises and professes of eternal partnership, of love.

_Solomon._

The name thrusts her back to reality with a haze of colors and loud crashing sounds that resonate in her ears. Here she is, standing in the middle of the flow of humans, heart drumming painfully against her chest while watching their mundane cycle of life; of people slaving over the income to sustain their family, of family separated, and of people ending it all. Suddenly, as if someone has turned on the switch to the senses on her person once again, it no longer feels comfortable blending herself in this crowd; the brushes of sleeves against her bare skin and the mixed scent of cologne and perfume sends chills down her spine. It is just _too much_.

Her keen senses working on overdrive as the headache slowly building behind her eyes prompts her to leave the cramped place at once.

Within an obscure, shadowy alley branching off from the main street, she quickly secures the perimeter before leaping up and towards the top of the building to her left. From there, like a spring coiled and released, her limbs takes her across the rooftops of the buzzing city and towards the beach she spent so much time at while living as a human; the only place left untainted by the passage of time.

The trill of cool, airily assaults to her person and flashes of colors speed by her vision in a haze unwinds her tense and rigid form she adopts whenever she chooses to mingle into the crowd. But her mind refuses to stop its reminiscence of the journey she took three decades ago. Gritting her teeth as each recollection sent a jolt to her thumping heart, she darts towards the quickly approaching, sand-covered beach with soft whispers of the past in her ears.

"_Live today, and smile tomorrow. If you live life to the fullest, and looking forward to tomorrow, things will work out."_

_To you, Kai, that may be true._ But for her, she is nothing but a monster that does not belong in this world. Her life will never cease while theirs… The white lies they told her still hurts after all these years when she realized the promises they make to her all those years are something that can and will never happen. As streaks of grey and white slowly takes over their black tresses and etching wrinkles into her family's beloved faces, all she can feel is sorrow.

"_You know, she just wanted a family."_

_I know._ Her other half was cruel and merciless in her methods, but now, after all these years…_ I think I understand why._ Too soon, all too soon, her family—the one she considered as her dear ones that she swore to protect—will too, disappear from her sight, leaving only their trial of ashes for her to face all alone.

Time and again, she finds herself frequently dazzled by the pair of innocent crimson and charmed by twin angelic sapphire orbs—those belongs to the children of her sister Diva and her surrogate brother Riku—and wonders to herself, _when will I have a family of my own?_

"_I have chosen to live with you over Diva. That's why I'm here." _

Her landing is heavier than usual as she settles over the top of the huge boulder slightly ahead of the beach itself—though it being larger years ago as it erodes by the crashing waves over decades of time. With her legs stretching out before her and arms bracing the rough surface behind, she leans back with a heavy sigh and gazes up to the pale outlines of the moon.

Here, with no one to witness her weakness, the façade she keeps up at all times shatters into tiny, incurable pieces. Moisten, clouded eyes glance at the reflection of a pale, barely visible moon on the surface of calm, red tinted waters and realization dawns.

"_Do you know… that the land can glow like a rainbow, that the sea can be tinted with red? Do you know that there are so many beautiful things in this world that you have yet to see?"_

Above her, the azure sky of midday gives way to orange streaks of cloud as curtains of pink and velvet darkens the day's sky with blots of scarlet. The colors ink themselves onto the surface of the waters, a prelude to the end of the day.

"_I wish to show you the miraculously beautiful wonders all over the world. To cast off the chains of destiny, soaring freely under the sky, I want us to experience the fact that we're one of those miracles."_

Her fingers digging into the rocky surface, tearing pieces of shards off the boulder while her head bury between her knees and hands to the side, knuckles white. _Destiny? Miracles? We, the chiropterans, do not associate ourselves with those two words. A race that was meant to end by my hands, and yet…_

"_Come with me and travel the world. If traveling the world is your dream, I'll make it come true."_

The tides below are slowly retreating back to the ruby setting of the sun, and taking along with them are small crystals of sand sweep away by the rushing waves bit by bit.

"_Be my bride. I shall protect you, and I shall grant any of your wishes."_

Giving in to her minds vice grip of the past, she allow the words to shower her even if she knew the aching in her heart will not stop, rather, worsen even more.

"_I wish to live together with Saya. If it means living with you, I don't even mind facing hellfire."_

Though denied upon questioned, she remembered every small detail that night with him when she came around after being sent to the realm of unconsciousness by Amshel's brutal chokehold. Surrounded by the New York skylines of the night on the top floor to his penthouse, she recalls his gentle confessions in the mid summer breeze. Her heart had fluttered even if she showed none of it. Bounded by the duty to put an end to the deaths caused by her dearest sister, she was far too determined to be dragged down by her own desires.

"_Even if there is no reward, I will be Saya's chevalier. I have overcome my blood and found something sweeter and more fragrant."_

_Why? _As if answering her question, _his_ smooth, deep tenor voice cruises through her and engulfs her whole.

"_Because I fall in love with you."_

The warmth never ceases to curl within her abdomen and the gaping hole in the middle of where her heart lies widens further whenever she recall the words rolling off his tongue and pooling through his lips. Every time those syllables penetrate the cage she built to lock away her past, it almost guarantees the same reaction from her person as the emotion pours out through those words and swarms over her like rushing water breaking out of a dam: of joy, of pain, and of regret.

"_I didn't really like him at first, but like me, he cares about you very much. He might suddenly show up one of these days… If you call, he'll come."_

_I tried, Kai. I really did._ So many times she fled from Omoro in the middle of the night just to sit at this very spot; to bask in the soft glow of milky white and into the whirling winds of the night, just to call out his name. But no matter how many times she tried,_ he never came_.

"_If you left anything behind, we can reclaim it during our lifetime of near-eternity. For that reason, I'll devote everything to you."_

The bitter smile gracing her lips does a poor job at covering her trembling shoulders and the gnawing emptiness inside her. _How can I reclaim love when you are no longer here with me?_

"_Whenever you need me, call out my name."_

A single tear slips out of the brimming edge of her darkened maroon eyes and trace its trial down her cheek then ending its journey on the surface blow with a soft splatter.

"_From now on, I am your chevalier."_

"Solomon, you liar."

* * *

A/N: The majority of the quotes are taken from the anime version of Blood+ (a bit mix-match flavor) except for the very first quote in the story, which is made up by me (cheesy, I know).

This is my first time writing in this fandom, hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and greatly appreciated!

Envo 01/18


End file.
